London's happy hour
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: London Tipton / Miss Tutweiller. Not for kids!
1. London whines like a kid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

 **London's happy hour**

 **London Tipton enter the Seven Seas High classroom aboard the Tipton ship.**

"Miss Tipton, can I help you with something?" says Miss Emma Tutweiller.

"Why didn't you give me an A on my Math test last week?" says London.

"Simple. Because you never study. Each time you fail to hand in your homework on time and you never pay even a tiny bit of attention in class. If you actually put in some effort to do well, maybe, and just maybe, you could actually get good marks." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Can I pay you to give me an A...?" says London, trying to seem cute and childish.

"No. That would be stupid." says Miss Tutweiller in a hard strict tone.

"Sex then? I'm a slut, you're a slut. Let's have some lesbian fun, Emma." says London, all seductive.

"Don't refer to me as 'Emma' and you've got it very backwards. I'm not a slut and I'm not a lesbian. Get the freakin' hell out of my classroom, at once." says Miss Tutweiller in anger.

"Please...me wanna see your pussy and boobs." says London with a sexy smile. "Let me show you my erotic skills."

"London, shut up!" says Miss Tutweiller.

"I know that you want me. Have sex with me." says London.

"Well...it's been over a year since I had sex that was more than a session with my old dildo, but I can't. You're a kid and I'm an adult. Also if we were to do something sexual, I'd lose my job and your father would hate you." says Miss Tutweiller.

"I won't tell him. The old fuck will not get mad over shit he doesn't know about." says London.

"Damn! This is wrong in so many ways, but what the hell..? Let's have sex." says Miss Tutweiller as she in a swift move swing off her dress.

"Yay!" says a happy London as she pull off her own dress too.

"Wow! London, you have D-cup boobs. Never noticed before. Nice. Very nice, indeed." says Miss Tutweiller with a sexy smile.

"Thanks. Your boobs are D-cup too. I like that." says London.

"Lick them." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Okay." says London as she starts to lick Miss Tutweiller's left boob.

"Mmm, yes! That feels so damn good." moans Miss Tutweiller.

London get happy when she hear that.

"Lick a bit faster...yes!" moans Miss Tutweiller.

London lick faster.

"Ahhh, yeah! Sexy." moans Miss Tutweiller.

"Want me to move to the other boob?" says London.

"Yes, please." says Miss Tutweiller.

London switch her attention to Miss Tutweiller's right boob.

"Awww! Fuck, yes...that feels very sexy." moans Miss Tutweiller.

"I'm glad you love it, Miss Tutweiller." says London in a sexy tone.

"Just call me Emma." moans Miss Tutweiller all sexy.

"Alright...Emma it is." says London. "Lick my boobs."

"Okay, girl." says Miss Tutweiller as she starts to lick London's right boob.

"Mmmm! Fuck, yeah! That is sooo sexy." moans London, all slutty.

Miss Tutweiller licks harder.

"Awww! Yeah, sexy!" moans London. "Emma, you're the best..."

Miss Tutweiller licks faster.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans London.

Miss Tutweiller switch her attention to London's left boob.

"Ahhhh, so sexy!" moans London.

Miss Tutweiller licks slow again.

"No, fast..." moans London.

Miss Tutweiller licks faster again.

"Yes! That's what I love." moans London.

"Alright, girl. How about this?" says Mis Tutweiller gently push 2 fingers into London's pussy and starts to slowly finger-fuck her.

"Mmmm, fuck, yeah! Me love that sooooo much!" moans London.

"I'm glad you do, London. Your pussy is very wet and soft. How many cocks have been in here?" says Miss Tutweiller in a sexy tone.

"Only two..." says London.

"I understand." says Miss Tutweiller. "Not much cum has ran through these sexy folds. That explains why you're still soft like satin in your pussy."

"Does cum damage pussy?" says London confused.

"No, but sometimes a pussy might get a little less soft and sweet if too much cum has been splashed deep into it." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Okay. I didn't know that." says London.

"It's true, but since your pussy hasn't been fucked by many cocks, it is still very soft." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Thanks. Faster, please..." moans London.

"Sure, sweetie." whisper Miss Tutweiller as she finger-fuck London faster.

"Mmmm, fuck! Yes! Soooo sexy!" moans London.

"Yes. Cum for me, baby." says Miss Tutweiller in a very slutty sexy tone.

"Awwwwww! Fuckin' yeah!" moans London with pleasure as she get a huge adorable orgasm.

"Wow! You cum like a popstar. Very nice." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Thanks, now I wanna make you cum too." says London.

"Alright. Lick my pussy then, sweet lil' London." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Okay, Emma." says London.

London starts to lick Miss Tutweiller's pussy.

"Shit...that feels so fuckin' good, yes!" moans Miss Tutweiller.

London licks harder.

"Awwww! Fuck, yeah! So damn erotic." moans Miss Tutweiller.

London licks faster.

"Mmmm, this feels wonderful." moans Miss Tutweiller.

London smile as she continue to lick.

"Ahhhh, fuck! Here I cum, sweetie! Fuck, yeah!" moans Miss Tutweiller as she get a big awesome orgasm.

"So cool, Emma!" says a happy London.

"Thanks, London. You're a very sexy girl." says Miss Tutweiller.


	2. Love?

"Of course. I've learned by watching lesbian porn." says London.

"I see, that's how you're so good at this? Nice. Let's do some more sexy stuff, girl." says Miss Tutweiller.

"As you wish, Emma." says London.

"Let's see if you'll enjoy this, sweetie. I sure hope so." says Miss Tutweiller as she starts to lick London's ass.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a happy London. "I remember seeing this in porn and I thought it seemed fun."

"I'm glad you find pleasure in this form of sex." says Miss Tutweriller as she lick a bit harder.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah!" moans London. "I'm such a rich bitch! Sexy!"

"Yeah. You're a rich erotic slut." whisper Miss Tutweiller.

15 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, fuck!" moans London with pleasure as she cum.

"Oh, you sure cum a lot. I like that very much." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Thanks, Emma." says London.

"I need to get clean." says Miss Tutweiller. "If you want to have more fun with, feel free to stop by my room tonight and we can get cozy again."

"Okay. See you later, Emma Tutweiller." says London.

"Oh my goodness...my last name sounds so weird. How the fuck have I never noticed before? I should get a different name. Tutweiller really sounds like titwiggler or something. I guess that's why people think I'm a sex-crazy weirdo." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Well, I sort of like it, but if you wanna change it, do so." says London.

"Okay." says Miss Tutweiller.

"See you later, Emma Tutweiller." says London with a sexy smile as she leave the room.

6 hours later.

"Miss Tutweiller...?" says London as she gently knock on the door to Miss Tutweiller's room.

"Please, come in." says Miss Tutweiller as she open the door.

"Hi, Emma." says London as she enter the room.

"Hi, London. I'm glad you're here." says Miss Tutweiller as she close and lock the door.

"Awww! You are so sexy." says London.

"Thanks. So are you, sweetie." says Miss Tutweiller.

London goes down on her knees in from of Miss Tutweiller, pull down Miss Tutweiller's sweatpants and panties and starts to lick her pussy.

"Mmm, yes! Lick me, girl." moans Miss Tutweiller.

"You taste so erotic." whisper London.

"I'm glad you enjoy the taste of my pussy." says Miss Tutweiller.

London giggle as she lick a bit harder.

"Yeah, lick my love-hole." moans Miss Tutweiller.

London lick a bit faster.

"Oh...! That feels so damn good." moans Miss Tutweiller.

20 minutes later.

"Fuckin' sexy!" moans Miss Tutweiller as she cum.

"Oh, beautiful orgasm, Emma!" says a happy London.

"Thanks, sweetie." says Miss Tutweiller, being happy too.

"I think..." says London.

"London, no need to be shy. You and I are on intimate levels now, baby." says Miss Tutweiller in a soft sweet tone.

"I think...I think love you, Emma Tutweiller." says London.

"That's sweet, but are you sure?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yes, Emma. I love you." says London.

"Cute. You're a very sexy girl." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Do you love me too?" says London.


	3. London and Tutweiller

"To be perfectly honest, you used to be highly annoying and I pretty much hated you, but now after having had sex with you, yes, London, I do love you." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yay!" says London as she jump and down while she clap her hands in joy.

"I'm glad I can make you happy." says Miss Tutweiller.

"I have something for you." says London as she open her handbag and pull out a red luxury rabbit dildo with a real diamond as the main control button. "I special ordered this earlier today in case you'd fall in love with me. Even had it engraved with your name."

The dildo has 'Emma Tutweiller' engraved on it in black script.

"Awww! Thanks, London." says Miss Tutweiller with a cute smile.

"I'm glad you like it 'cause it wasn't cheap to get it here so quickly." says London. "Shipping was around 600 dollars."

"Well, you wanted to give me a gift of love so it's good. Very good. It's a very beautiful dildo." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Thanks. I have one too, but mine is violet and has my name on it. Renouard Amortae from France makes them. He's the king of all dildos, in my opinion." says London.

"That's nice. You're much more nice than I used to think. London Tipton, I love you." says Miss Tutweiller.

"And I love you too, Emma Tutweiller." says London with a sexy smile.

"Awww! Such a sweetie you are, baby." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yay! Thanks." says a happy London.

"See you in class on Monday. I need to take a nap now." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Goodnight, Emma!" says London as she give Miss Tutweiller a kiss.

London leave the room.

On Monday when London enter the classroom, Miss Tutweiller smile at her.

Miss Tutweiller then turn serious and says "Miss Tipton, take your seat."

After class, Miss Tutweiller says "London, you and I need to talk. Meet me in my room at lunch."

"Okay." says London with an adorable smile.

2 hours later, at lunch.

London gently knock on the door to Miss Tutweiller's room.

"Is it you, London? Please come in." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Hi, Emma!" says a happy London.

"London, don't worry. I didn't ask you here to talk. I want you to lick my ass." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Okay. I was afraid you'd be mad at me..." says London.

"Never. Not anymore. From now on, you'll be my favorite student, in secret. Oh...this is for you." says Miss Tutweiller as she hands London the results of London's latest Math test. It's marked with an A.

"Awwww! Thanks so much, Emma. My pussy get wet." says London.

"Getting an A on your test makes you horny?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yes." says London.

"That's cute." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Thanks." says London.

"Now, show me that you're worth that A by licking my ass." says Miss Tutweiller as she roll up her short denim skirt to reveal that she wear no panties.

She bend forward over her couch.

London starts to lick her ass.

"Mmm, fuck, yeah! Lick my naughty backdoor. That feels good." moans Miss Tutweiller.

London smile as she continue to lick.

"Yes! You lick me so nice. It's amazing." moans Miss Tutweiller.

"Emma, your ass taste so sexy." says London.

"Thanks...keep licking...please, girl." moans Miss Tutweiller.

London licks harder and faster.

"Mmmm, yeah! That's very nice. I love it." moans Miss Tutweiller. "I've not been licked like this since college...oh my gosh! So sexy."

25 minutes later.

"Awwww! Damn, so sexy. Holy shit." moans Miss Tutweiller as she get a big nice orgasm.

"Wow! You did really like that huh?" says London.

"Yes, it was wonderful." says Miss Tutweiller. "I'm glad I got to enjoy some good ass-licking again like I did back in college."

"Who licked your butt in college?" says London.

"My best friend at the time, a girl named Liza." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Okay, that's cute." says London with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, but you do it much better than she ever did." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yay! Thanks, Emma." says London.

"You're welcome, sweetie." says Miss Tutweiller.

"See you in class later. I need to get me something to eat." says London. "This whole ass-licking made me hungry."

"Okay. See you later, London." says Miss Tutweiller.

55 minutes later.

"London, take your seat." says Miss Tutweiller when London enters the classroom.

"Yes, Miss Tutweiller." says London as she take her seat.

"London, what's that smell...?" whisper Bailey.

"Uh...nothing. I don't know." whisper London when she remember that she still has the smell of Miss Tutweiller's ass on her mouth.

"Well, it smells really disgusting." whisper Bailey.

"Miss Tutweiller...can I go pee?" says London as she hold up her hand.

"Sure, but make it quick." says Miss Tutweiller, all strict and mature.

London goes to the bathroom and wash the smell of Miss Tutweiller's ass away from her face.

Later the same day.

"London, did you really have to pee earlier today?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"No, but I had to wash the smell of your butt away from my face. Bailey was getting suspicious..." says London.

"Bailey is smart. I hope she hasn't figured out what's going on between you and me." says Miss Tutweiller.

"If she did it would be so bad..." says London.

"Yes, but I don't think she knows anything." says Miss Tutweiller.

"You're probably right." says London.

2 years later.

It's 4 days since London graduated high school.

"London, will you marry me?" says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yes, of course!" says a very happy London. "I love you. Of course I'll marry you."

"I'm glad to hear that, London." says Miss Tutweiller.

"Yay!" says London. "I promise to be sweet and sexy all the time with you. I love you sooooo much and I look forward to being your cute little wife forever."

 **The End.**


End file.
